


sailing ships

by blankcamellia



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Flirting, Fuma is probably doing the best he can, Juri is a big mood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Juri frequently visits Diamond Café (despite his deteriorating economy) only to observe his favorite couple (?).





	sailing ships

"I swear to God Shintaro, they ARE together, can't you see that???" Juri whines as he takes his cup of caramel macchiato from Shintaro. 

"All I'm seeing is them doing their orders?" Shintaro raises his eyebrows as he tries to observe the two servers preparing the next batch of food and drinks behind the counter. It's nothing out of the usual. 

"No no no, look! Their hands brushed right now! Look! Kyomo is blushing! Hokuto is being more clumsy! IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" 

"Juri, I think you've watched too many love dramas," Shintaro sighs but he lets Juri do as he pleases, he got his order of fries so he's content.

Juri steals a couple of fries before Shintaro can complain and chews on them while looking intensely at the two workers behind the counter.

Kyomoto Taiga and Matsumura Hokuto are the two full-time workers at the Diamond Café, and Juri is a regular customer (maybe going a few times too often than his budget allows). He knows both of them quite well and been hanging out with each of them off work too (not very often because they work almost 24/7). The thing with Juri is that he is dead set on getting the two of them together - or get them to admit they are together. He KNOWS there’s something between them. Every time he’s been here they’ve always been low-key flirting and he’s not the only one coming here to enjoy the show. At every other table, there’s at least someone who’s just as interested as Juri is in their relationship. (It’s probably not healthy at all but he doesn’t care.)

He remembers one time when he ordered a whole batch of fries for himself and was about to pay for it at the counter, and Taiga was struggling slightly with returning the correct change (Juri had brought his whole piggy bank). Then Hokuto had just walked up behind, took the money from Taiga and dropped the correct change into Juri’s hand, before blowing air on Taiga’s nose. Juri almost dropped his change, close to squealing out loud, because of Taiga’s pout and upset face was priceless (and adorable). 

As he’s staring, Taiga almost drops a tray of coffee cups and Hokuto is right behind him, steadying the other. Juri can’t hear what they’re saying, but he sees, oh he sees, how Hokuto’s hand tighten a bit on Taiga’s back and how Hokuto’s brows tighten just a tiny bit. Juri grins and people can say whatever they want but Taiga and Hokuto belong together, that’s for sure. (It takes them about 30 more minutes before Shintaro drags Juri out of the café.)

“I keep telling you to not carry the trays like that,” Hokuto scolds Taiga lightly. “One day I’m not gonna be there and there’s gonna be an accident of some sort.”

“I’m so lucky I have you then~” Taiga sings back. “Nothing happened, it’s okay.” 

“Really, I can’t take my eyes off you for even one second…”

“Maybe he doesn’t want you to,” Their manager walks out, throwing a towel at Taiga, hinting that he should dry the floor from coffee before he drapes himself over Hokuto. “Maybe he wants you to aaaalllwaaays look at him?”

“FUMA!” Hokuto hisses, the tips of his ears bright red, and he tries to pull Fuma off but to no avail. Taiga simply drops to the floor and dries it, missing totally what Fuma says. 

“Mmm, you know what? Keep this up and we’ll be bringing in more cash than the actual campus café,” Fuma hums and is clearly satisfied with how everything is going.

“Keep what up?” Taiga looks up from the floor, puzzled and Hokuto lets out a small groan because Taiga is looking absolutely adorable.

“You know, all this,” Fuma gestures between the two of them, fingers trying to create some complicated show of them flirting and not really flirting. 

Taiga keeps looking at Fuma like he’s an alien, not quite grasping the whole context, while Hokuto tries to escape his grasp and hide somewhere.

Fuma bursts out laughing out of nowhere before he releases Hokuto to go and do his manager things (things he usually leaves to Hokuto because the other is so much more efficient at it). 

“I don’t care what you do as long as you clean it up.”

Hokuto throws another dirty rag after him before flopping down on the counter, groaning. It’s not the best customer service but Fuma doesn’t mind and he knows nobody who usually visits the café minds either. 

“Oh.”

Hokuto knows that sound. Taiga has finally realized what’s going on and Hokuto wants to hide under a rock or something. He can deal with Taiga being cute and confused outside of work but at work it’s hard. It’s hard because he doesn’t know how to control himself or his feelings. All professionalism flies out of the window when Taiga is simply being Taiga.

“I thought everyone already knew you and I am dating?”


End file.
